Fate's play
by Floral Veil
Summary: Kyohei and Sunako's marriage contains no love until Sunako's first love appeared. What will happen then? :O UNDER MAJOR EDITING
1. Chapter 1: Handsome and the beast

"What!" Was all that kyohei could come out with when he once again saw Yuki in the kitchen messing with the pots. "That damn Sanako." he cursed loudly and slopped into his usual seat with the rest of the boys in the dinning table. He continued to curse Sunako until he realized that all of them were throwing death glares at him.

"What!" Kyohei questioned angrily at them. "It's not my fault Sunako is locking herself in her room! I haven't had a decent meal for 2 weeks already too okay!"

Kyohei's face winced at the thought of eating another plate of God knows what.

Takenaga sighed at the sight of flaring Kyohei and shook his head in discontentment. "You really shouldn't have said that to her and this really reflects how stupid you are." The rest of the group nodded.

"WHAT?" Kyohei yelled as anger burst out of his skull in a form of lava.

"YES-SU! This is your fault, Kyohei baka! You shouldn't have said no to her. Look, now you're making us eat shi-"

Yuki vein throbbed, "Rrrrrrranmarrruuu!"

Ranmaru sweat dropped, "B-B-b-BUT! IT'S TRUE!"

"At least it's not Takenaga's burnt food!" Yuki yelled, clenching his left fist in agitation.

Ranmaru looked down at his plate of peanuts and sugar. "That's because you don't cook them, Yuki-kun. We've been feeding on this for two weeks now. How are we going to survive this, Kyoooooo-kunnnn?"

"Get lost!" Kyohei growled at him and punched him in the face for_ fun_. Don't try this at home!

"Ouw!" Ranmaru rubbed against the sore part of his face, "What was that for? You're so mean, you mean Kyohei! How am i going to see my kittens in such a state? And besides-"

"Shut up." Kyohei vein throbbed.

"... I smell like i just came out from... (Insert Ranmaru's embarrassed face) and i haven't been able to flirt with any of those cute girls because, (Insert Takenaga's yawn.)-"

"I said **shut up**!" Kyohei angrily barked at Ranmaru who continued to mumble on.

"...Now that our house is also filled with piles of unthinkable rubbish, I can't even find my favourite red underwear that I've worn last week and now i have to force myself to wear the Jessica Alba underwear I found in Takenaga's room (Insert shocked expression on Takenaga's face.) for THREE DAYS already! AND YES WITHOUT WASHING THEM AT ALL!"

"WHAT!" Takenaga exclaimed.

"SUNAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOo!" Kyohei yelled angrily.

"Ahhh! I'm scared!" *Insert Yuki's crying face*

_-Scene of house trembling_-

* * *

"They need you, Sunako-Chan." Hiroshi said.

"No! They're all planning to take me out of darkness, Hiroshi-kun. These dazzling creatures are not worthy of the time we had wasted anymore... We must proceed with our plan." Sanako laughed her creepy laugh as she wiped on Hiroshi's face.

"Right, John? We'll have to kill those dazzling creatures before they take me out of darkness and let me melt to death." Sunako laughed harder and turned to smile at the slaughtering scene her TV was playing.

"..."

"I'm scared!" Yuki trembled behind Ranmaru with his face already stained with tears. All four of them snuggled outside of Sunako's room and sweat dropped at the scene they had just witnessed.

"Kyohei." Takenaga said firmly, "You being chosen as her future husband must go in and drag her out."

Kyohei cringed in horror. "What? I've already said that I will not marry her! So stop calling me that."

"Too bad." A smirk slowly crept out of Takenaga's lips before he pushed Kyohei into the room making him land on his face right infront of Sunako.

* * *

Sunako gasped at the sudden brightness that hovered over her and cling tightly to Hiroshi like a shield.

"Get out of my room." She yelled.

"Sunako..." (Insert image of Kyohei in his charming and irresistible look)

_... And the boys cheered on._

"I want shrimps... Now!"

(Scene of all three boys falling onto the ground cracking their hopes and heads in the process.)

"Get out!" Sunako demanded.

* * *

**(Two days later. Thursday.)  


* * *

**

"..."

Carrots.

Carrots...

"Sunako really did it this time..." Yuki shivered.

Carrots!

"WHY CARROTS!" Kyohei banged his hands on his table and glared at Sunako's back view.

"Two weeks and two days now..." Kyohei let out a weird chuckle. "This is even worse then peanuts."

* * *

**(Three days later: Sunday.)  


* * *

**

"SUNAKOOA!" Kyohei banged open Sunako's room door, his eyes flaring in fiery red balls. Sunako glared at his direction, "Get out of my room!" dark clouds hung loosely above their heads as both of them glared daggers to the other.

"DINNNAHHHHHHHH! FRIED SHRIMPS! MEATTT. UGAHHh!" He yelled with his right fist clenched and shivering in agitation. "NOW!" Kyohei grabbed Hiroshi by his head and threatened to break his neck!

Sunako gasped and made weird noises in anxiety. Kyohei laughed his evil laugh: Muahahah! "Now cook me dinner. I want fried shrimps." His smirk at the sight of minature Sunako shrinking even smaller.

"..."

(Silence.)

"..."

_What the hell?_

"Ah...Ano, Su-sunako?"

"DAZZLING CREATUREEAAH!" Suddenly the minature Sunako grew taller and bigger then ever! She grabbed Kyohei by his neck using one hand and the other pointing her sharp nails at his eyeballs ready to dig out everything, anything. Her spine shivered, her stomach screaming, her fingers vibrating... Her chance is finally h-

Kyohei pulled Sunako forward until their lips... met.

.

"Kissu?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Oh my! Kissu, kissu! Kyo-kun and Sunako-san kisssssssu!"

**Nose burst.**

**

* * *

**

_ Mini scene:_

_Kyohei let his head fall and sighed, "That was a close one. I might get killed over dinner." He shivered._

_Sunako overheard Kyohei flared in anger, "Nani..." _

_"OUW" _

_"HMUF"_

_"OUFF"_

_"HELP!"_

_"HELP!"_

* * *

** (Monday)**

* * *

"TRYNA BACK DOWN? HAHAHA, SUNAKO, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'RE SUCH A WEAK PLAYA." Kyohei laughed at Sunako's retreating back and then suddenly (insert Kyohei's shocked expression) his eyes widened in fear.

"Who said i am gonna back down, HUUUUUUUH!" Sunako lifted up the new coffee table Takenaga had bought last week and held it above Kyohei's head. Her eyes flaring and her face darkened by her long black hair.

Takenaga coughed a nervous cough and fake a chuckle, "Warning, please dont break anything valuable in the mist of your fight."

THUD!

"OUW."

* * *

**(Marriage day.)  


* * *

**

"I do." Sunako said indifferently. She wasn't happy but she wasn't unhappy either...because ceremony theme is HALLOWEEEEN! Skulls. Skulls. Skullls. More skills! *Nose bleed and instant death*


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon

Author's appreciation: Thanks alot for those who reviewed! *Teary eyes*

* * *

**Chapter two: Honeymoon.**

"Um...Ranmaru." Yuki stared right out of the bus's window, his face in complete awe. "Oh, don't remind me." Ranmaru replied as he busily searched for one of his kittens' number that he was supposed to have a date with tomorrow.

-Flash Back-

_All six of them dangled loosely below a gigantic figure (blink. blink.) and were thrown into the bus ladylord booked for them, "Hohoho!"_

"..."

YEPPP, it's honeyymoon!!!!!!!

* * *

"What!?" Sunako screamed in horror, scaring the other customers in the process. "One room for that dazzling creature and me?!" Kyohei fake a cough and looked away from Sunako in irritation, "Not like i'd do anything to you." Noi started giggling and clinging onto Sunako who was busy making weird noises in anxiety. "I'll give my room to Kyohei! We'll be roommates instead, you mind?" Miniature Sunako agreed and sighed in relief but suddenly, "Um, Oba-san?!" Ranmaru exclaimed and smiled a weak smile.

"Yes, yes. Ranmaru. Tell Kyohei that if he refuses to room together with my Sunako-baby, then be prepared to pay 5 times the rent you are paying now. Hohoho! I'll be watching~." Ladylord said so loudly through the phone that the rest of the group heard it. "WHAT? FIVE TIMES?!!?" All four boys screamed in unison whereas Noi who had just sweat dropped dragged Sunako to the lift with the rest following behind.

As soon as Kyohei and Sunako reached their room, Sunako immediately placed Hiroshi and John and Josephine and Josephine's husband and banned DVDs and some of the halloween props she had stolen from her wedding and chocolates and her oh nothing else, down properly and checked if there was any DVD player. Kyohei only went to the nearest chair (In this case the bed) and took a seat. Silence. "Sunako." He finally said. (Insert Sunako's weary face : o__O?!?!!?) Silence. "Now that you're my wife..." Sunako cringed in disgust while Kyohei pulled himself up and walked towards her which made Sunako cring even more, "You'll have to cook fried shrimps and good dinner everyday for me... well if you don't you can choose to pay at night or.... " (Insert serious Kyohei face to cheeky smile kyohei face.) "Pay at night, Su na ko chan~"

* * *

"Pass this to room 445 now. Thanks." Midori ordered. "Hai!" Aldar picked up the package and made a beeline towards the lift. "Can't believe they're married now actually." He heard someone said behind him, "Yeah, but you know... With Oba-san, anything is possible." Another one replied. "Ah.. True. Well at least, Sunako looked amazing! Right, right?" Aldar's eyes widened. SUNAKO? Wait, what?! Sunako looked amazing? Pfft. Were they blind or something? Aldar quickly put away his thoughts although he felt alittle curious about her "amazing" appearence that they claimed, but pfft. Sunako? Pimples were the only thing she reminded him of.

As he walked deeper into the corridor, he could hear weird noises like, "%$#$^&CREATUREAHHH!!!" and loud thuds and it surprised him when he found out that those noises were coming from room 445. The room he had to pass the package to. (Insert alot of sweat forming.) He wanted to leave the package on the floor then press the doorbell and escape but it was too late. Suddenly the door burst open and a face so bruised that you can hardly tell who he was popped up right infront of Aldar's face and was being drawn back by a witch's hand just as fast too...

Aldar dropped the package and started to tremble in fear but as soon as he regained his senses, he immediately fished out his phone to contact the police and ran towards the lift frantically. However, Kyohei, the bruised man, knocked him out just in time before Aldar reached the lift and dragged him to his room.

* * *

"Yapari." Kyohei picked up the idling police call and started laughing, "Gomei. Dialed the wrong number." Aldar fidgeted slightly to the pain at the back of his neck and then he slowly regained back his senses. Kyohei sat beside him and stared at his dark chocolate hair. How unappealing, he thought. "What's this? What happened?" Aldar suddenly questioned, his voice cracked while he pulled himself up. "Nothing. You fainted." Kyohei scratched his head in awkwardness then rubbed against the sore part on his face. "Wh-who am i?"

Blink. Blink.

"HUH? How in the world would i know?!" Kyohei deafening voice sent shivers down Aldar's spine and just at the same time, Sunako who was showering after the good old exercise came out of the rest room and walked towards the two boys. (Insert sound of rubber ducks dropping.) "He lost his memory." Kyohei sighed at the mess and sighed even longer at frozen Sunako. "OI, Sunako." Aldar's eyes widened to the unexpected meeting as he got off the bed and smiled his most dazzling smile, "I was just joking. I see you're doing fine, Sunako..." Aldar eyes widened even further to the sight of Sunako before him, "chan."Her damp hair were all pulled back neatly and her pale, _flawless_ skin (Except afew baby pimples) glowed lightly in the dim light. This was the first time Aldar had seen Sunako's whole face and it really surprised him how beautiful she looked now. Despite the fact that she still reminded him of pimples, but _damn_.

Kyohei sighed and decided to help Sunako to pick up the rubber ducks but as soon as he was nearing her, Sunako hid herself behind Kyohei and tucked her head forcefully against Kyohei's back. She was in terrible embarrassment. No hair now to hide her face. Why did she tie it up in the first place? Now he was allowed to see everything and critisize even at the smallest hint of imperfection on her face. That was why she hated the light. It would only remind her of how clearly people could see the ugliness in her and how it gave in defects to those mouths of prejudice. And to her, the last person she ever wanted to be called ugly again was Aldar. And here she is, so opened to critizsm for him. She had to hide, she had to...

"Sunako-chan." Hiroshi's voice managed to warmed the embarrassment and bitterness in her. "Don't hide, Sunako-chan. You're not ugly anymore." Sunako cringed to the word ugly. "We must... Proceed with the plan, Hiroshi-kun." Sunako immediately cleaned up the nosebled that she ignored when she was that close to dazzling creature and picked up one of the banned DVDs that she haven't watch. At the same time, she was also ignoring the persistent calling both Aldar and Kyohei were making and before she knew it, Aldar was already out of the room along with Kyohei.

Sunako slowly placed her DVD down and stared into space in disbelief. She met Aldar again. "Sunako-chan." Hiroshi appeared, as usual. "Do you love him, still?" Sunako cringed to the word "love". Since when was she in love with him? She didn't love him, she was just madly in crush with him. That's all, right Sunako? "Sunako--" Sunako impatiently interrupted Hiroshi with, "No Hiroshi-kun! Although Aldar isn't dazzling but he is still one of the creatures from the light." She said firmly although her stomach was still churny, "He is included in the plan." Sunako began to smile her creepy smile as she played her banned DVDs and munch up as much chocolates as possible. It's just like munching up Aldar right? So that he would disappear forever. She would eat up all of them today. Yummyyy!!!

* * *

"SUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAKOOOOO-CHANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noi almost knocked the door down but Takenaga stopped her from doing so. "HUhhh, i can't get used to not being able to enter Sunako's room anytime i like. Damn this hotel door." Ranmaru laughed his soft chuckle and started whispering into Noi's ear. (Insert Takenaga constantly popping around them impatiently)

_Whispers. Whispers. Whispers._

"..."

"OI!" Takenaga finally had his patience, "What are you two whispering about." Noi stared at her lover intensely, "Ranmaru said that they're having humping party and said that we should have it too. YOOOSH, LET'S HAVE A HUMPING PARTY!"(Insert Takenaga's shocked face.)

Blink. Blink.

"Rannnmaaru." Takenaga growled but just as he was about to break Ranmaru's neck bone into sand, Sunako opened up her door with her hair still tied up to a neat pony-tail. "SUGOI, SUNAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE GOT TO SEE YOUR WHOLE FACE. BEAUTIFUL!" Noi said beautiful in english with her accent. "What do you want?" Sunako spoke through a mouthful of chocolates. "Let's have a humping party!"

* * *

So, their days in the honeymoon included:  
1)Aldar.  
2)Kill Aldar plan A.  
3)Kill Aldar plan B and C + D if worse come worse.  
4)Humping party at the mall.  
5)Waking up Kyohei in the night because of the slaughtering scene.  
6) Broken Kyohei's neck again.  
7)Funfair  
8) Last but not least, karoke.

* * *

As soon as they were back in their home, Sunako heave a sigh of relief. Guess this would be the first time she had ever felt comfortable in this haunted house of dazzling creatures and school would be starting soon tomorrow so she headed to bed since it was already 12.30 in the night.

Kyohei on the other hand headed for a shower straight after reaching home and then set himself on his bed. He was surprised at how he didn't even bother to switch on the lights, probably too used to the darkness when he was rooming with Sunako and then,

IT'S MORNNNINGG.

Takenaga and Yuki drunk milk in unison while the rest had already started to leave home. When they reached the school, all those die-hard fangirls started to crowd around Kyohei in desperation and asked questions like, "ARE YOU REALLY MARRIED WITH SUNAKO-SAN!?" Sunako upon feeling a bad omen headed for a run into the school and then in the school, she began to hear things like, "Hey you know there's a new tranfered student!! His name is Aldar Eiri." (Insert Sunako's darkened and RA21 rated face.)

(Sigh, as much as waking up on the wrong side of the bed... Sunako-chan gambatte!!!!)

* * *

**AHHHHH, crappy chapter... *pulls hair* I hope you enjoy it though. And i know it is abit rushed through with not enough details about being shocked or omg like that, so gomei. Review and tell me if it's bad or good alright? I take everything in. (Smiley face.)**

**-  
**

**OMG. I wasn't expecting any reviews yeah, but i am really really really really reallly thankful that you guys reviewed. *Snuggleeee with lotsa lovey dovey* So here's another chapter that you guys asked for. I hope you enjoy it... It's alittle crappy. Gomei. T_T**

**-EMEEEEEEEE with lotsa sunflowers.**


	3. Chapter 3: In a single heartbeat

Author's appreciation: Thanks for reviewing, it really made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love happens in a single heartbeat. **

"When will they give up asking me those stupid questions? Geez." Kyohei took a deep breath after running frantically into the science lab leaving the girls to the rest of the group (Except Yuki who had sneaked off). Kyohei had been going to the science lab so often that the room became his usual hiding place despite Sunako's umpteen attempts to kick him out.

"When will you give up coming here? Geez." Sunako questioned out of a sudden, startling Kyohei from his thoughts. "Since when you're here?! And damn you, Sunako. When everyone else was questioning me about our marriage you sneakily ran off! You should have punched all these girls to hell, then just leaving me there!!! Damn it." (Insert Sunako's expressionless face.) "Get out."

"..."

"No." Kyohei plunged to the floor and laid down there, hoping he would make Sunako give up. Sunako only stared at the dazzling creature and then realized, (Nose bleed.) His upper buttons were pulled off so half of his chest was visible.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Insert kyohei's horrified face.)

Blink. Blink.

(Yuki woke up from his sleep, startled. "Daisuke isn't that Sunako-chan?" Daisuke stared back at Yuki confused, "Hhuh? Who is Sunako-chan?")

* * *

**-Setting: Sunako's classroom, also Aldar's classroom.**

Sunako fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat knowing that now Aldar was not only in the same class as her but also being called to seat beside her. Can life really get any worsened then this?

"Sunako-chan?" –

_5 seconds later…_

"Sunako-chan?" –

(Insert Sunako's darkened face.)

"Sunako-chan, I know what I said that time…hurt you. And you prolly hate me now but I just want to say that I am sorry… For hurting you." Aldar managed to spill his guilt out.

(Insert Sunako's widened eyes.)

"If there is anything… -Before he could finish as usual, Sunako interrupted him with, "Just what do you want?"

Aldar fidgeted nearer to Sunako who moved away just as fast, "Are you free this Saturday? I really want to make things up, that is one of the reasons why I came to this school." Aldar could feel Sunako dark aura and he couldn't believe that he found it unusually sexy. What. The. Hell, he thought to himself.

"No." Sunako replied him a few seconds late. "You don't have to give me an answer now, Sunako-chan. I'll wait for you on Saturday at your place, I hope you'll be there." He replied and then returned to his seat.

-

"Date-to?" Hiroshi said in his indifferent voice. (Sunako cringed)

* * *

**Setting: At home.**

Ranmaru sat gracefully on the cushion with the rest of the boys in the living room. All of their faces looked troubled except of Kyohei's whose fringe was tied up into a small ponytail while miniature Sunako walked around the house, passing the four boys for the 50th times now.

"HAH! Got it." Yuki exclaimed in his child-like enthusiasm. "Hm?" Ranmaru and the others turned to face Yuki. "We shall kidnap and lock Aldar in Sunako-chan's room. Then he'll get freaked out by Sunako-chan's nature and will never ever ever going to disturb Sunako-chan again!" Sunako nodded excitedly while making some weird noises out of anxiety to say something.

Ranmaru upon seeing one of his favorite kittens struggling started to dance gracefully towards Sunako and comfort her. "Speak your mind, you beautiful Sunako-chan. Speak your mind." (Insert a vein throb on Kyohei's head.)

-

**So this was what happened on Friday:**

"Sunako-chan…" Aldar whispered from the side.

"I'll go. So stop talking to me."

**Then this was what happened on Saturday at 7PM:**

Aldar stared at the huge mansion in awe for about a few minutes before he decided to press the doorbell. When the door burst open, Aldar stared at Yuki in disbelief… Long dirtied clothes (Almost like rag) and slit wrists. It was like as if Aldar had met a totally different person instead of Yuki.

"What the hell happened?" Aldar questioned. Although he knew Yuki for the shortest time ever, still the sight of him in this state was almost impossible to believe. It felt like cosplay.

"Come in." Yuki said in a weak voice. When Aldar entered the mansion, his first impression of the house fell to zero. It was dark, cold and empty. Footsteps were also reverberating the whole hall. It was scary, as hell. Yuki turned to smile a weak smile, "Do you want tea?" Aldar hesitated for a moment but agreed in the end to have tea. "Gomei… Could you wait at that corner? We don't have seats here." Yuki said before he hurried back to the kitchen.

Just as fast as Yuki's disappearance, Ranmaru appeared beside Aldar. Startling Aldar out of his skin. "Aldar Eiri." Ranmaru said in his most seductive tone. "y-y-yes…?" Ranmaru chuckled softly at Aldar's reaction, "How annoying." (Insert Aldar's widened eyes) "Coming to our place in the weekends and finding out our little secret." Ranmaru chuckled softly again but this time it was devilish. "You do know just what to do, don't you?" Ranmaru pinned Aldar against the wall while his head moved slowly towards Aldar's right ear. " If you don't…" Before Ranmaru could finish his sentence, Aldar struggled out of Ranmaru's strong grip and ran as quickly as possible to the second floor, hoping that he could find Sunako so that he can apologize.

But before Aldar reached the second floor, Yuki called his name out loudly (which echoed throughout the whole house.) And ran towards him. "Your tea, Eiri-san."

...

(Insert sound of teacup shattering) "W-w-what's that in the tea?" Aldar questioned, his eyes widened in fear as he stared down at the shattered teacup. _Worms? _Aldar returned back his gaze to Yuki who had started sobbing, "That was my favorite teacup…" Aldar stepped back in fear. "N-n-nani?" He continued to step back until he bumped hardly against the wall, which caused one of the photo frame to drop and shatter.

"And that is mine." Kyohei ran his hand through his hair as he leaned side ways against the wall, facing Aldar. "How annoying." Ranmaru said as he slowly walked up the stairs. Aldar was so terrified by the sudden pressure that he fell to his knees. All he wanted now was Sunako-chan. Then he remembered back when he was working at the hotel. Kyohei was the one to knock him out and then Kyohei beat the hell out of Aldar again later after they left the room.

**Flash back-**

_"I don't know who the hell you are, but I have never seen Sunako being so intimidated by someone like this before." Kyohei growled as he took a step forward, "Just so you know. I hate seeing her like that, so I'd vent my anger on you."_

_(Insert picture of Kyohei beating Aldar up.)_

**End of flash back-**

Aldar felt even more terrified when he remembered back how Kyohei lost his mind. "Go-go-gomeinasai." He said in his trembling voice, "Watashiwa hontoni gomeinasai." (I don't know if spelling is right or wrong.)

Sunako picked up Hiroshi-kun and walked out of her room. As soon as she reached the crowd, Aldar immediately pulled himself up and ran towards her. (Insert everyone's widened eyes.) Aldar hugged tightly to Sunako who had dropped Hiroshi-kun on the floor. "Gomei, Sunako-chan." He whispered softly into her ears. "Gomei, for calling you that word…" Sunako could feel her heart slowly expanding, and slowly warming up… Brightening up. It was almost perfect. Sunako knew that Aldar did not get frightened because of Hiroshi-kun. Instead, he ran towards her and apologized. She guessed… He was sincere after all.

* * *

**Afew days passed:**

"KYOHEI, KYOHEI, KYOHEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki exclaimed in desperation. "I'm seeing Aldar-kun and Sunako-chan everywhereeeeee. Kyohei, do something!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Insert vein throb) "Since when you started calling him by his first name, huhH.?! What's up with the "kun" huhHH? (slight pause.) Cheh, I don't give damn." ("BANG!" Kyohei slammed his room door.)

…

"I'm scared!" *Teary eyes.*

Kyohei continued to stay in his room until dinner time.

Once the clock strike seven, Kyohei slopped into his usual seat at the dinning table as he watched Sunako do her cooking until the rest of the boys came in to join. "Sunako-chan! You're going out for dinner?" Yuki questioned since he saw Sunako wearing something more appealing. Kyohei turned to face Sunako's back view. "Hm? Going out for dinner?" Ranmaru questioned while Sunako's expressionless face turned to face the boys and nodded.

"Huh... This is the first time you're heading out with a friend, apart from us." Yuki frowned, "Who you're going out with, Sunako-chan?" He added. Sunako placed the plates of dishes on the dinning table and then head towards the door. "Aldar-san." Kyohei's eyes widened. Wasn't this the first time he had heard Sunako saying someone's name? But out of all the people, why Aldar? Kyohei felt himself flaring up with questions but he chosed to remain silent instead.

"Ittekimas." Sunako stole one last glance at Kyohei before before closing the door behind her. Kyohei stared at the closed door for the longest time, before deciding to return back to his room. "What a pain expression you've got there." Ranmaru thought as he watched Kyohei's retreating back.

* * *

As Sunako walked down the streets alone by herself, she wondered what was that feeling she felt when she left home. It felt alittle like disappointments but how does disappointment in such cases even feel like? She felt the ultimate disappointment that day when she confessed to Aldar, so it was impossible to feel the same disappointment again... Right?

As she was taking her time strolling down the streets, she could feel her cellphone buzzing.

Kyohei: Oi, Sunako. Where are you going?  
Sunako: ... To eat.  
Kyohei: I know, baka. But where, where?  
Sunako: Aldar-san said he'll bring me. I don't know where.  
Kyohei: Nani?! Baka, what if he doesn't bring you back? You baka Sunako, come back now!  
Sunako: No. Just what do you want. Leave me alone you creatures of the light.  
Kyohei: Isn't Eiri some creature from the light too? Why is he an exception? Come back now!

_Sunako hung up._

_-  
_

Yeah...Why is he an exception...? Sunako thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how this chapter is. Whether it's good or bad, i hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing! Do review and tell me how it is. ): I'm slowly losing confidence in this story but i still love to carry on writting it. Even i myself is curious. Weird huh.**

**-Eme.  
**


End file.
